Redd
'''Redd '''is a character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". Clinging tightly to a set of documents, she was a spy for a previous unknown mission on the downlow. Biography Redd's real name is unknown. All that is known is that she is a spy by trade. On her previous job she was hired to gather information on a court of vampires who were trying to take over the political side of the region they resided. She was discovered and went into hiding. Adventures at the Table Chapter One Redd was a passenger on the Voltun in episode one. Like many of the passengers, she took an interest in Eloy and tried to educate the centaur about bardic magic. That night, Redd and the rest of the passengers were called to the deck of the Voltun by its captain, Havok, to investigate a missing crate. This was cut short by the arrival of an orc raiding party. As the crew fought the orcs, Redd ran below deck alongside the goblin, Skrung, to secure her important documents. Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Skrung met up with her to defeat the orc captain. Redd, Wake, Ezra, Eloy, Skrung, Risf the kobold, and fellow human Pliskin, met with Captain Jacob Meed, the governor of Jahal Cove, in episode two. After Meed told everyone about the situation with abyssal monsters, he offered them the chance to investigate. In episode three, Redd joined up with Skrung, Pliskin, and Risf and traveled to Piranha Bog to meet up with Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and their guide, Onslow Green. The party made their way to a Yuan-Ti temple, which had been repurposed into a carnival by the Fine Day Boardwalk Company. Redd met up with Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Onslow Green again in episode four. Her group was sent upriver to scout out a naval camp while the trio and Onslow Green investigated Yeldin Cave. To assist them, Wake hired Onslow's hunting partner, Old Young Cletus, to make a distraction. During the trip, Redd's group discovered a Yuan-Ti woman named Zia'ka following them. They managed to ambush and capture her. In episode six, Redd's group was again joined by the main trio and Onslow Green. After Wake won Zia'ka's trust, she held a conversation with Redd in infernal. Redd later participated in the raid on the naval camp by taking out several navy members with Pliskin. She was given a small share of the gold bars Wake and Skrung found in the naval armory. In episode seven, Redd went with Wake, Ezra, Eloy, Skrung, and Zia'ka to the Fine Day Boardwalk to investigate the Yuan-Ti temple. When Ezra tried selling them as a group of traveling performers, Redd walked away before he could rope her in and ordered an ale. She later watched Wake fight the boardwalk's champion, a tiefling girl named Nedra, and had to remind an excited Eloy that she knew he was best friends with Wake. In episode eight, Redd descended into the Yuan-Ti temple with the rest of the party and Nedra. She translated a conversation between Zia'ka and one of the undead Yuan-Ti who guarded it. Afterwards, she returned to Jahal Cove and stayed in the Flappy Stingray while Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Nedra went to see the local lich, Mr. Rattles. Redd was present for the parley with Captain Ave Lo in episode nine, but was not chosen by the trio to accompany them to the south island. Chapter Two According to Meed's crew, Redd was one of the people who went looking for Wake, Ezra, and Eloy during the week-long period they spent fighting Viktor. Redd attended the party at the Flappy Stingray celebrating the death of Viktor in episode twelve. There, Redd had another conversation with Eloy about magic. After explaining the different ways one can utilize magic, Redd suggested that Eloy should try to enlist in a bard's college when he gets the chance. She also shared one of her documents with Eloy, revealing a bit about her past job with the vampires. Afterwards, Redd requested to come along with the group on their mimic ship so that she could give her documents to her employers. In episode thirteen, Redd left Jahal Cove alongside the rest of the Lockwood Natural Wonders. Upon arriving at the Witness Tower, Redd offered to cast a water breathing spell on someone to help explore the surrounding water with Wake, but she was turned down. She and Zia'ka then read out the map Wake received from the minotaur inside the tower. Later, upon arriving at the wreck of the Mantaruva, Redd identified the red substance in the water as vampire blood, and requested they investigate the wreck. Redd and Risf accompanied Wake, Ezra, and Eloy to investigate the Mantaruva in episode fourteen. She was completely baffled by Wake's reaction to the zombies they found on board, and became enraged when Wake suggested taking one of them onto Yeldin. As they continued to explore the ship, Redd explained to the group how vampirism is spread through contact that could exchange blood. Later on, the group discovered a female vampire on the ship, which attacked Ezra. Redd threw a fireball at the vampire, which caused her to disengage Ezra so Risf could heal him. After Wake damaged the vampire some more, Redd finished her off with another fireball. However, this caused a vampire paladin to come to life and attack, but he was quickly dispatched by Ezra's ball bearings. Appearance Redd has bright red hair, which is the source of her nickname. Personality Redd is a patient and tolerant individual. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Lockwood Natural Wonders